


Christmas 2020

by ninak803



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Everybody Lives, F/M, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninak803/pseuds/ninak803
Summary: Happy First Advent! Here is some wolfstar Christmas fluff for you!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 47





	1. Christmas Cookies

“Sirius would you please hand me the book?” Remus asked.

Sirius nodded and gave him the cookbook. Remus looked through the register to find the recipe he was looking for, then opened it at the right page.

“Okay so we need flour, sugar… some lemon zest…” Remus mumbled while reading the recipe.

“How do I know if I have enough flour?” Sirius interrupted him.

“What?” Remus asked without looking up from the recipe.

“I already put the flour in the bowl, but I’m not sure if it’s enough? Should I just add the sugar? How do I do this?” he asked Remus a bit helplessly.

Remus sighed and looked up.

Sirius was standing in front of the kitchen counter, the sugar in his hands, the mixing bowl next to him and looked at Remus.

Remus started laughing, he couldn’t stop himself.

“Sirius, no. You have to weigh the ingredients, before you add them.” Remus explained.

“Oh.” he said baldly “I didn’t know that.”

Remus grinned at him.

“Obviously.”

“Stop grinning! I have never made Christmas cookies the muggle way! I never made cookies at all.” he said defensively.

“Oh of course you haven’t. I forgot who I was talking to.” Remus said, still grinning.

He came closer to Sirius and put his arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

“I am Sirius Orion Black, the heir of the noble and most ancient House of Black. I had servants who did those simple, inglorious tasks for me. I had to attend more important issues.” Sirius said with a thick, posh accent.

Remus snorted.

“Yeah, that was before they disowned you, wasn’t it?”

Sirius grinned.

“I am a lucky bastard, ain’t I? Now I can make all the cookies myself, with the help of my lovely boyfriend.” he said.

Sirius laid a hand on Remus’ neck and pulled him in for a soft kiss. Remus smiled, then kissed him back, pulling him closer.

Damn, he loved this boy. So incredibly much.

After a moment he pulled away.

“Okay then. I say it again, you have to weigh the ingredients, okay Sweetheart?” Remus said and walked back to where he had left the cookbook.

Sirius sighed.

“Okay okay. I got it. Tell me. How much? Ah. And where is the scale?”

Remus opened a cupboard and handed it to Sirius.

“So, take the bowl, then add 250g of flour. Mix it with 125g of sugar, a pinch of salt and some lemon zest. Okay?”

“Yup. 250g and 125g, salt and lemon.” Sirius repeated.

He put the bowl on the scale and added the flour, his tongue sticking out in concentration.

“It’s 255g now. Is that okay?” Sirius said, looking up at Remus.

Remus smiled fondly at him and nodded.

Sirius added the sugar, some salt and lemon zest then mixed everything.

Remus kept watching him with a smile on his face. He loved Sirius' expression. He was eased and concentrated at once. 

“Next step?” Sirius asked eagerly.

“Let me see.” Remus looked back at the page “Now you add one egg. Then you take 150g of the butter, cut it into small pieces and add it as well. And don’t forget to weigh the butter.”

Sirius nodded and did how he was told.

“Now mix everything with your hands until you have a smooth dough.”

Sirius dipped his hands into the bowl and started kneading the dough. Remus walked over to him. He stood behind Sirius, putting his hands on the other boys hips, looking over his shoulder. The sudden proximity distracted Sirius. He half turned around and looked at Remus, his hands still in the dough.

“Hi there.” Remus said smiling.

He pecked Sirius' cheek. Sirius smiled at him.

“Hi.” he said.

Sirius turned back to the bowl in front of him and started working again.

Remus stayed where he was, resting his head on Sirius' shoulder, kissing his neck occasionally and looking how the dough came perfectly together.

“What do you think?” Sirius asked him, inspecting the content of the bowl.

Remus reached out and grabbed a bit of the dough, placing it in his mouth.

“Wait what? No Remus you can’t eat that! It’s still raw!” Sirius looked at him in shock.

Remus started laughing.

“It’s fine Sirius. It didn’t kill me before, it won’t kill me now. And it’s half the fun of baking. Come on. Try it.”

Sirius hesitated, then tried it. He nodded.

“Okay yeah. That’s actually kinda nice.”

Remus grinned.

“Told you so.”

He kissed Sirius on the cheek again.

“What now?”

“Now we put it in the fridge and wait for an hour.”

Remus took the bowl away from under Sirius' hands, put some foil on top of it and placed it in the fridge. He closed the door and found Sirius standing behind him, a mischievous look on his face.

“I have the perfect idea for what we can do in the meantime.” Sirius said and kissed Remus passionately.

They came back into the kitchen after an hour or so, both of them still flushed and smiling blissfully. Remus took the dough out of the fridge and placed it on the kitchen table. He poured some flour on the table and started rolling out the dough. He was aware of Sirius, who watched every move he made. Remus' smile got wider.

“Come on. Get the cookie cutters from the drawer.” Remus told him.

Sirius did as he was told, placed the cutters on the table and sat down next to Remus.

Remus took one and started cutting out christmas cookies. Sirius watched him curiously for a while, then started working for himself.

They laid down the cookies on the baking tray and put it in the preheated oven when it was full. The sweet smell of Christmas started filling their kitchen soon.

Remus rolled out a new layer of dough, then leaned back in his chair and kept watching Sirius, who cut out cookies enthusiastically. Sirius had a childish grin on his face, he did this with so much fun and happiness, that Remus' heart was about to burst. He loved him so much and Remus was so happy that Sirius was happy, that he enjoyed a simple task as baking cookies for christmas so much. 

Remus put his hand on Sirius’ back.

“I love you.” he told him.

“I love you too, Moons.” Sirius said, not looking up from his cookies.

Remus smiled.

The beeping from the oven ripped Sirius out of his concentration. Remus got up, turned the alarm off and took the baking tray out. He placed it on the kitchen countertop. Sirius walked over and looked at the cookies.

“They look fantastic.” he said and reached out for the tray.

“Sirius don’t it’s still -” 

“Ouch!” Sirius exclaimed the exact moment he had touched the baking tray.

“Hot…” Remus finished his sentence lamely. 

He took Sirius’ hand to get a better look at it.

“Okay. Hold your hand under cold water, I’ll get my wand.”

Remus looked for his wand and came back, taking Sirius’ hand again into his.He mumbled a healing spell, then looked at Sirius.

“Better?” Remus asked.

Sirius nodded.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t touch it! It comes straight from the oven!”

“Yeah yeah, right. I know. I just got excited.”

Remus looked at him softly.

“Just take care of yourself.” Remus said, his voice filled with love.

They finished the cutting out and were decorating the cooled cookies now. Remus had melted a lot of chocolate. They had sprinkles in all colours and Sirius had a good time decorating each cookie differently.

“Hey Re, I made you!” he pointed at a dog-shaped cookie, coated in chocolate.

“And this is me!” he said, pointing at another dog-shaped cookie.

Remus frowned.

“I didn’t know I bought dog cookie cutters?”

“Yeah. You didn’t. I spelled them.” Sirius said grinning.

“Of course you did.” Remus shook his head but grinned. This was so typical for Sirius.

“And this is Prongs.” Sirius pointed at another cookie.

Remus looked at it.

“I’m pretty sure this is a reindeer.”

“It has the word deer in it, a stag is a deer, so it’s Prongs.”

Well Remus couldn’t argue with this logic, could he?

“And let me guess, you made Wormtail as well?”

“I sure did! I still have to decorate his cookie though.” Sirius said “I made the Marauders as cookies! Isn’t this the best thing you’ve ever heard?”

Remus nodded.

“It’s cute. You’re cute.” Remus kissed him softly.


	2. Sleigh Ride

Remus was waiting for Sirius. He sighed.

“Sirius we’re going to be late.”

“Yeah, yeah. Have you seen my gloves?”

He opened the top drawer of the dresser next to the main door and took a pair of black gloves out.

“I have them here. Come on now.” Remus said and handed them to Sirius.

Sirius kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

“Thanks, love. You know where to go?”

Remus nodded, took Sirius's hand and together they apparated to the agreed meeting point.

It had snowed for the last three days but today the sun was coming out finally. The whole city and the land around was perfectly covered with fluffy white snow. It was the perfect day to go sleigh riding.

Lily, James and Harry waited already for them. Harry ran to them as soon as he’d seen them. He was three years old now and his little legs had to fight their way through the high snow. He was smiling nevertheless.

Sirius smiled at the little one and picked him up.

“Hey there buddy.” Sirius said.

“Hello Harry.” Remus said, smiling at him. 

“Hello!” Harry beamed at them.

Together they walked to Lily and James, standing next to a small hill. James had a sleigh in his hand.

“We thought you’d forgotten us.” James said.

“How could I ever forget a date with your precious little son?” Sirius said, tickling Harry through his thick snowsuit.

“Some of us had problems finding their belongings this morning.” Remus teased Sirius.

But Sirius didn’t hear, he was too occupied with Harry. 

Remus looked lovingly at the two of them. He loved the sight - Sirius with a kid and both of them very carefree, fooling around with each other.

Remus felt a soft pressure on his ribs, Lily had elbowed him.

“Stop pinning. I want to have the first ride with you.” she said and took the sleigh out of James’ hands.

“Hey!” he protested, but Lily just stuck her tongue out and walked up the hill together with Remus.

She put the sleigh down and sat down. Remus took his seat behind her and put his arms around her.

“Ready?” she asked.

Remus grinned.

“Let’s go.” he said and they pushed the sleigh down the hill.

Remus could hear Lily's laugh and couldn’t suppress his own. It was a quick ride, the hill wasn’t very high, but it was a great one.

Lily leant onto Remus' chest as they had reached the foot of the hill again, both of them giggling like kids.

“Momma! I want!” Harry said and made grabby hands at Lily.

Lily looked at him and nodded. 

“We’ll have the next ride, honey.”

They both got up from the sleigh and Lily took Harry from Sirius.

“So you already became uninteresting.” Remus stated as he watched Lily and Harry climbing up the hill together, Lily holding Harrys’ little hand in one and the sleigh in her other hand.

Sirius took Remus' hand and pulled him closer.

“As long as you don’t think I’m uninteresting.” Sirius said.

“Never.” 

Remus kissed him softly.

They took their turns riding the sleigh, most of the time with Harry. But all of them had fun, all of them being children once again.

They took a walk afterwards, their faces flushed from the joy and the cold equally. Sirius and James walked in front of Lily and Remus, Harry was sitting on James’ shoulders, his hands holding fistfulls of James’ hair. 

Sirius turned into Padfoot and started running around James and Harry. Harry squealed in delight and James had to put him down. As soon as his feet hit the ground he started running after Padfoot. James started throwing snowballs and Padfoot chased after them, Harry following him, stumbling around on his short legs.

Remus looked at Lily, who watched the scene in front of them with so much love in her eyes. Love for her husband, love for her son, love for her friends. She put a hand over her belly and caressed it absentmindedly. 

Remus watched her for a moment in silence. He narrowed his eyes.

“Lily, are you pregn-”

“Sh!” she cut in, putting a finger over her lips to silence him.

“James doesn’t know yet. I want to tell him on christmas. Oh he’s such a great dad.” she said with a glint in her eyes.

Remus just pulled her in for a tight hug.

“I’m so happy for you. Congratulations.”

They both smiled at each other, until they heard Harry laughing loud as Padfoot licked all over his face.

His laugh was infectious and it was as if there was nothing wrong with the world. And for the moment there wasn’t. It was a perfect day.


	3. Snowflakes

Remus was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, reading his favorite book and a cup of tea on the side table. It had started snowing again and Remus was happy to be in the warmth. He looked up as Sirius entered the living room. He was loaded with a huge box.

“It’s time.” Sirius said.

“Time for what?” 

“Time to decorate our Christmas tree!” he said excited.

Sirius put the box down in front of their Christmas tree and looked at Remus expectantly. 

Remus sighed, put his book away and got up.

“You want my help, I suppose?”

Sirius nodded. He pulled Remus closer and kissed him gently.

“It’s only half the fun without you.” he kissed Remus again.

Remus smiled under his lips. Sometimes Sirius was just so lovable. Yeah he could be angry and grumpy and yes they fightt over stupid stuff, but then Sirius was so sweet and acted so innocent.

Remus looked through the box of Christmas decorations and took out a piece to get a better look at it.

“Okay, so you decorate this half and I do the other half.” Sirius instructed.

So Remus did as he was told. He decorated his tree with nice red and golden ornaments, he listened to Sirius humming christmas songs to himself and Remus couldn’t help but smile. After a while he walked over to Sirius and looked at his part of the tree. 

It was utter chaos.

Sirius put everything he liked on the tree, which means there were blue Christmas balls next to red ones, next to the one Harry made for them. There was tinsel all over the tree, some small straw stars here and there and it was perfect. It was just so much like Sirius.

“What do you think?” Sirius asked him.

“I love it. Our sides just don’t really match.” Remus said.

Sirius walked around and looked at the other half.

“I don’t know what you mean. It looks great together!”

They decorated the rest of the tree together, exchanging kisses in between.

Remus took the empty box away later, then went into the kitchen and made them some tea. He came back into the living room to see Sirius staring out of the window into the snowy landscape.

He handed him the cup of tea and Sirius took it from him with a smile. They both looked outside for a while, saying nothing, just watching the snowflakes fall.

“Look Moony. The snowflakes are like you.”

“Like me?” Remus asked.

Sirius nodded.

“Beautiful and unique.”

“Wow Sirius… This was a very sappy thing to say.” Remus deadpanned.

Sirius looked at him and grinned.

“I know. But it’s true! Very true!”

Remus kissed him lovingly.

“Thank you, love."

They watched the snow fall in silence again, when Sirius said:

“I wonder what Regulus is doing right now…”

Sirius and Regulus weren’t actually on good terms, they hadn’t talked in a while, but Remus could see how much Sirius was missing his little brother.

“You know what? Just write a letter to him. The worst thing that could happen is that he won’t respond. And after all, it’s Christmas.” 

Remus put a hand on Sirius' back and rubbed it gently.

“Do you really think it's a good idea?” Sirius asked unsure.

Remus nodded reassuringly.

So Sirius went looking for a piece of parchment and his feather quill. For the next twenty minutes he sat quietly on the couch and wrote a letter to his brother.

Remus stood still on the window and watched him writing. He loved this boy so much, sometimes he feared that his heart might explode.

The next morning over breakfast a large, black owl knocked on their window. Remus got up and let it in, untying the letter that was attached to its leg.

He smiled.

“It’s for you, love.” he said and handed Sirius the letter.

Sirius looked at the handwriting in surprise.

“It’s from Reggie.”

Remus nodded.

He watched Sirius open the letter, then he started reading it. After a few moments a smile appeared on Sirius’ face. So it’s a good letter, Remus thought.

It was Christmas, after all.


	4. Silent Night

“No. No way. There is absolutely no way I’m wearing this.” Remus said looking at Sirius.

Sirius was holding a really ugly Christmas sweater up to show it to Remus. It was bright red and had Rudolph on its front, who wore a green striped scarf around his neck. And Sirius wore the exact same sweater.

Remus shook his head.

“Sirius, I love you. I really do, but this thing is hideous. Where did you find those anyway?”

Sirius just shrugged.

“I walked down that one street in London, you know where we bought Lilys birthday present? And I saw them in a store window. They are funny! James will love them! So will Harry! Remus pleeeease!” Sirius looked at him with puppy eyes. 

Those damn puppy eyes.

Remus sighed and stuck his hand out to Sirius. He took the sweater from Sirius, unbuttoned his dress shirt, took it off and pulled the sweater over his head. Well, he had to admit it was really comfy, way better than his shirt.

Sirius kissed him gently.

“You look amazing, Moony. We look amazing.” he said grinning.

“Shut up.” Remus said, but smiled at the other man.

They apparated to the Potters’ house together and Lily opened the door for them. The warmth and the smell of food hit them as they entered the house, a mixture of Christmas music and a child's laugh were coming from the living room.

“Well look at you. You both look… kinda festive, I think?” Lily said as she looked them over. 

“Thanks.” Sirius grinned.

They followed Lily into the living room, where James, Harry and Peter were already sitting around the dining table.

Remus looked at the table, it was beautifully decorated with poinsettias, silver candles and little, golden stars scattered over it.

“Lily, the table looks brilliant.” Remus complimented her.

“Thank you. Wait until you see the food.” she smiled at him.

Sirius and Remus sat down at the table. Sirius was immediately pulled into a conversation with Harry, who tapped on Rudolph's nose several times and laughed with each time. Sirius smiled genuinely at him, the love for his godson written very obviously over his face.

Remus nudged him gently in his side to get his attention, then leaned over to whisper in his ear.

“I love you. You're going to be such a great dad.”

Sirius' face lit up with excitement. 

They had talked about kids a lot the last couple of weeks and finally had decided to adopt a child. They haven’t told anyone yet though. There was a lot of legal stuff they had to manage and just when everything was safe, they were going to tell their friends.

Lily served the food and they started eating together. It was a real feast.

They were talking and joking around, drinking wine, except for Lily who switched her full glas with James’ empty one all the time without anyone but Remus noticing. She winked at him once while switching glasses.

Shortly after they had finished dessert, James and Sirius started singing christmas songs. They both were already a little tipsy and singing totally out of tune. And Remus loved every second of it.

Harry became tired and Sirius brought him upstairs into his bed.

Lily leaned onto James and James put his arm around her.

“Love you, Lils.” he mumbled.

Lily grinned.

“You’re going to have such a headache on Christmas morning tomorrow.”

She looked at him lovingly, then kissed him on the cheek.

Remus got up and placed their Christmas presents for Harry, James and Lily under the decorated Christmas tree. Sirius came back just a second later.

“He’s sound asleep. He was more tired than I realized.”

He stopped at the tree and looked at Remus.

“Everything alright?”

Remus nodded and pulled him closer, placing his arms around Sirius’ waist. They started swaying to the music, Sirius put his arms around Remus’ neck and looked up at him. His expression was relaxed, happy. He had a soft smile on his lips, his eyes fixed on Remus' like they were the only two people left in the entire world and Remus thought he might drown in his beautiful, grey eyes.

Oh how did he get so lucky? To be loved by this beautiful man? To have such amazing family and friends, despite the fact that he still was a monster?

Remus shook his head.

Sirius leaned his head to one side, looking at Remus questioningly.

Remus pulled him closer and kissed him deeply.

“I just thought about my life and how great it is and about how much I love you. I’m so lucky to have you in my life, Sirius.”

“Oh Moony…”

It was Christmas morning, the whole town was covered in fresh, soft snow and everything was quiet and peaceful. Remus and Sirius sat under their tree, drinking tea and opening some presents when they heard James' voice coming from a drawer in the living room. 

“Sirius! Pads! Remus! SIRIUS!” James' excited voice said.

Remus got up and took the two way mirror out of the drawer.

“Merry Christmas James.” he said and sat down next to Sirius, smiling already because he knew what would come next.

“I’m going to be a father again! Lily is pregnant! We’re having another child! SHE IS PREGNANT!” he blurted out.

They could hear Lilys’ laugh from behind James.

“Congratulations James.” Remus said calmly.

Sirius' eyes grew wide, his mouth dropped open a bit while his brain processed the news. When it finally hit him, he started grinning like a maniac.

“What?! You’re having another baby?! When? How?! Wait no. I know the how. I don’t wanna talk about the how. A baby! Congrats Prongs! Remus why are you so calm! We’ll have another baby!” Sirius was just as excited as James was. Remus could feel the energy radiating from him.

Remus laughed.

“I knew already. Not all of us are as oblivious as James and you are sometimes.”

Sirius nudged his ribs gently.

“And you didn’t tell me? I wouldn’t have told anyone!”

“Yeah… I’m not so sure about that.” Remus kissed him gently.

“We’re so happy for you two.” Sirius said, his smile bright.

It was a perfect Christmas.


End file.
